georgianicolsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging
Angus, Thongs and Perfect Snogging is a 2008 film co-written and directed by Gurinder Chadha. The film is based on two popular teenage novels by Louise Rennison: Angus, Thongs and Full-Frontal Snogging and It's OK, I'm Wearing Really Big Knickers or, as it was sold as in the U.S., On the Bright Side, I'm Now the Girlfriend of a Sex God. Plot On the first day of the school year Georgia and her friends, Jas, Ellen, and Rosie spot two new brothers that have just moved to Eastbourne from London. Fraternal twins Robbie and Tom. The girls follow the boys, who are exploring Eastbourne with their friend Dave the Laugh. Georgia then hatches a plan to get close to Robbie. Realising that Robbie likes cats she pretends her cat, Angus, has gone missing. Jas has Angus on a leash, but he escapes and Tom rescues him. Jas and Tom begin dating while Robbie is seeing Georgia's rival - Lindsay. In the midst of all these, Georgia's father has been offered a job in New Zealand, and he goes to New Zealand to prepare for the family to move out with him. During his absence, Georgia's mum hires a handsome builder called Jem to re-do the living room, and begins to spend increasingly longer periods of time with him, making Georgia worried as to the state of her parents marriage. In an attempt to "grow up" for Robbie, Georgia then goes to have "snogging lessons" with Peter Dyer. He becomes infatuated with her and at a party the following night, he tries to kiss her, causing her to fall in to a bush and expose her underwear to Robbie, Lindsay, Jas and Tom, who see her on the ground with Peter. In order to get away from Peter, Georgia tells him that she is a lesbian. Tom invites Jas to go swimming with him and Robbie. Georgia conspires to meet them at the pool and brings her sister along as she is stuck babysitting her. While in the pool Robbie and Georgia kiss. Robbie then leaves, claiming that he has to "sort some things out" but that he will phone Georgia later. A few weeks later Dave the Laugh invites Georgia to a gig for Robbie's band, the Stiff Dylans. After reading Men are from Mars, Georgia hatches a plan to make Robbie realize his feelings for her by going to the gig with Dave the Laugh. Robbie tries to talk to Georgia at the gig, but is stopped by Lindsay. At school, Dave finds out that Georgia was only using him to make Robbie jealous and so stops talking to her. When Dave tells Robbie that Georgia was only using him, Robbie stops talking to her as well. When she finds out it was Jas that leaked this information, they have an argument, and they vow never to speak to each other again. She then kicks her in the leg as an act of anger. Feeling like there is no point in staying in England, Georgia decides that she would like to move to New Zealand. Before she leaves she goes to the beach for a walk knowing Robbie would be there and apologizes to him. Robbie tells her that he dumped Lindsay and he admits that he still likes her. In the end Georgia's mum takes her to a club for the first time and it turns out to be a surprise fifteenth birthday party, which Jas had secretly organized with Georgia's mum. She is greeted by all her friends and her family, with Jas and Georgia befriending each other again. As a surprise, Georgia's father returns from New Zealand, deciding to stay in Eastbourne for a better job opportunity. It is also revealed that Jem is gay, and that his boyfriend is the owner of the nightclub. The Stiff Dylans are performing the song "Ultraviolet" which Robbie had written about Georgia, when they are interrupted by Lindsay who had come from her own party (to which no-one had turned up) and tells Robbie that he would either take her back or lose her forever. Georgia's best mates walk on stage and finally reveal the truth about Lindsay's big bazoomers. They are fake! Robbie tells her that Georgia is the one he wants, and he kisses Georgia on-stage Cast * Georgia Groome as Georgia Nicolson. She is the main lead of the movie. A 14-year old girl who falls in love with Robbie. * Aaron Johnson as Robbie Jennings. He is Georgia's love interest, have a band called Stiff Dylans. Georgia calls him ‘S.G’; sex god. He is Lindsay's boyfriend but secretly falls in love with Georgia. * Karen Taylor as Connie Nicolson. She is Georgia's mum and is a bit old-fashioned. She maintains a close relationship with her daughter in the movie during Georgia's teenager years. * Alan Davies as Bob Nicolson. He is Georgia's dad and he too is a bit old fahioned. He does not allow Georgia to have a party in a club for her birthday but he is over all very nice. He gets a job opportunity to go to New Zealand. * Eleanor Tomlinson as Jas. She is Georgia's best friend and is very girlish is understanding and wants to get a boyfriend just like Georgia. Nevertheless, the worries about her lack of breasts. She starts to date Tom, Robbie's fraternal twin brother. * Manjeeven Grewal as Ellen. She is also Georgia's friend and is in The Ace Gang along with Georgia, Jas and Rosie. * Georgia Henshaw as Rosie Mees. She is Georgia's friend and she too belongs in The Ace Gang. In the beginning of the movie we find out she has a boyfriend yet towards the end of the film, there is virtually no mention of him. * Kimberley Nixon as Lindsay Marlings. She is Georgia's rival and is very mean. She is blonde, slim and very good looking with massive breasts but it turns out that she puts pads in her bra to make them look bigger which concludes to her being called fake by everyone. * Sean Bourke as Tom Jennings. He is Robbie's brother and Jas' boyfriend. * Tommy Bastow as Dave the Laugh. Georgia uses him to make Robbie jealous which makes him feel very hurt. Robbie is one of Dave's best friends. * Liam Hess as Peter Dyer. He likes Georgia a lot though the feeling is not mutual. He gives girls lessons on how to snog. * Eva Drew as Libby. She is Georgia's 3-year-old sister but is very eccentric. * Steve Jones as Jem. He is constructing a room in Georgia's house and Georgia thinks her mother is falling for him but in the end he turns out to be gay. Category:Film